Монастырь Святого Саркиса на горе Сурбсаркис
|Епархия = Азербайджанская |Тип монастыря = |Основатель = Месроп Маштоц |Первое упоминание = |Основание = V век |Основные даты = |Упразднён = |Здания = |Известные обитатели = Ованес Тавушеци |Реликвии = |Настоятель = |Современное состояние = полуразрушенное |Сайт = |Commons = Saint Sargis monastery, Gag mountain }} Монастырь Святого Саркиса ( ) — армянский Vrej Nersessian. Treasures from the ark: 1700 years of Armenian Christian art. British Library, 2001. ISBN 0712346996, 9780712346993, Стр. 28. "Gag is a famous fortress and district, founded by king Gagik, where is found the well known churches of the '''Holy Cross and Saint Sargis the General'''" Սամվել Կարապետյան, «Հյուսիսային Արցախ», 2004 թ., ԵրևանGag's St. Sargis Monastery монастырь , на территории современного Азербайджана, находится в 500 метрах к востоку от современной армянской границы и в 4 км к западу от села Даш Салахли. Монастырь Святого Саргиса является одним из самых известных и примечательных армянских средневековых храмов. Он расположен на вершине горы Сурбсаркис на высоте 922 метров над уровнем моря, и 420 метров выше подножия горы От узловой вершины 1680 м по тропе на лесном водоразделе на северо-восток 4 км до высшей точки Мисхана (1538 м), 4 км до вершины 1424 м, 3 км на восток через лесную поляну, протянувшуюся поперек хребта, до вершины Эльяк (1361 м) на опушке леса, 5 км вдоль опушки леса до вершины Воскеван (1240 м), 9 км на северо-восток до конца леса. Далее только по травянистому водоразделу: на юго-восток 5 км до вершины Сурбсаркис (“Святой Саркис”, 924 м) с храмом на ней, на север 8 км до вершины Малачал (544 м) и 2 км до восточной окраины сел. Алибайрамлы, откуда на восток по дороге 7 км до пос. Юхарысалахлы, через который идет автострада Кировабад—Тбилиси. Общая протяженность маршрута от вершины 1680 м до пос. Юхарысалахлы 47 км.. История Храм носит своё имя в честь Святого Саргиса - одного из проповедников христианства в Армении. Позже, Месроп Маштоц основал два храма в его честьHome | ArmeniaNow.comКОММЕНТАРИИ К ТЕКСТУ, первый - монастырь Святого Саргиса в селе Уши, второй - ныне описываемый“Ardzagank,” 1886, No. 12, p. 161.Melik-Ohanjanian K. Yerevan, 1961, p. 252. Это события были зафиксированы армянским историком Киракосом Гандзакеци в своём многотомной труде «История Армении».«История Армении» Киракоса Гандзакеци Эт события также были описаны грузинскими источниками.Melikset-Bek, L. M. Georgian Sources about Armenia and Armenians, vol. 1, Yerevan, 1934 Согласно летописи 1130 года: Летопись 1163 года гласит: Историк Вардан Великий в рассказе о монгольских походах сообщает: В 1230-ых годах в монастыре поселился известный армянский историк Ованнес Тавушеци. Монастырь Святого Саргиса был одним из центров паломничества в регионе. Его посещали на Пасху и по воскресеньям. Согласно архивным документам и надписям на стене церкви монастыря, предпоследняя реставрация комплекса произошла в 1851 году армянином из Тифлиса Есаи Нуринянцом: Как свидетельствуют архивные документы и некоторые надписи на стенах монастыря, в монастыре Святого Саргиса был осуществлён капитальный ремонт. После этого ага Саркис Варшамян также провёл реставрацию.National Archives of Armenia, fund 56, list 1, file 3735, p. 1 Сохранились любопытные сведения, согласно которым деньги на восстановление монастыря собирали 736 верующих и сумма составила 2210 рубля 23 копейки. А вот последнюю реставрацию провёл Арзуман Хачатурович Тер-Саркисянц из села Кот Казахского района. Описание Самые ранние надписи, сохранившиеся на стенах монастыря, датируются XIII веком, поздние - XIX-ым. В 1986 году монастырь посетила группа, состоящая из историков и археологов, которые зафиксировали, что большая часть надписей была соскоблена, оставались только прерывистые начертания букв. Архивные материалы свидетельствуют, что в 1886 году «на стенах монастыря были написаны другие надписи, которые мешают полностью прочесть информацию“Ardzagank,” 1886, No. 12, p. 162.» Примечания Категория:Армянские храмы Азербайджана az:Avey kilsəsi en:Saint Sargis Monastery of Gag